Candace and Perry's relationship
Perry the Platypus, having lived with the Flynn-Fletcher family for five years, is not only a pet, but an honorary member of the family. However, they remain unaware of his alternative life as a secret agent. Candace herself has shared a unique connection with the platypus. Unlike most of her family, has seen Perry in his agent phase on few occasions. Despite this, she has either concluded to have been hallucinating or saw him as an agent in a dream. Candace's impression of Perry Over the years, Candace has come to view Perry as "bland". She disapproves of his presence and especially dislikes it when he sleeps in her room. When she finds him on her bed, she holds Phineas and Ferb personally responsible and scolds them for letting him into her personal quarters. Due to an incident with Phineas and Ferb's teleportation portals, Candace's disdain for platypuses altogether has increased ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). After the experience, she was led to believe that the sheer status of being a platypus was gross. However, she completely ignored this disdain on multiple occasions. One of them was when she had been on the homestretch to success busting her brothers and hugged him. ("Traffic Cam Caper") Another instance of this is when Candace used Perry to replace her short-term pet rabbit Dennis after he was apprehended and dressed him in feminine clothing against his will. ("No More Bunny Business") Candace had even made the decision that she should be the take care of what they thought was Perry's egg rather than leave the task to Phineas and Ferb's machine, feeling that their method of nurturing it was unacceptably inhospitable after having seen a documentary about turtles. ("Perry Lays An Egg") On few occasions, Candace has seen Perry as an agent. Though she concluded to be hallucinating, she tagged along on one of Perry's missions. ("The Ballad of Badbeard") She'd also seen Perry as an agent a few times in dreams. Though it was within Perry's dream, Candace had seen Perry fighting with Doofenshmirtz over the controls of a giant robotic spider near the end of her own dream. After Candace was knocked unconscious by Phineas and Ferb's method of cleaning the house, she saw Perry in the dream that followed. He took the shape of an undercover agent fighting and protecting her from Doofenshmirtz. This could imply that she has some knowledge over Perry's double life. ("Wizard of Odd") When she found out Perry was an actual undercover agent, she remarked it being the most mundane thing she'd ever comprehended. ("Across the 2nd Dimension") Perry's impression of Candace While Perry does not exhibit any different behavior around Candace than he does around other people, he does tend to appear beside her in unexpected and sometimes unwanted places ("Day of the Living Gelatin"). He seems to especially like her bed. Candace is easily annoyed by Perry's odor, or perhaps his sheer presence, as she repeatedly berates her brothers for letting Perry wander into her room ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). Perry has interrupted Candace's dream at least once by making his characteristic chirping noise on her bed ("Candace Loses Her Head"). Perry had saved Candace two times as a secret agent. One was when Candace was hallucinating from touching the orange moss, where she assists Perry doing one of his missions against Dr. Doofenshmirtz ("The Ballad of Badbeard"). Another occasion was when Candace accidentally transported herself to Easter Island. After Perry knew that Candace was in danger, he used the Pick'em up-inator to send her back home ("Candace Disconnected"). Perry's only negative reaction towards Candace was when Candace tripped over him. After getting yelled at by Candace, Perry comically mimicked her ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Gallery Candace & Perry.jpg Alt Candace in doof dynasty.png|Candace and Perry in "Doof Dynasty". Wizard-of-odd-scene.3.png PerryAndCandaceEscape.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Candace Flynn